Fondue para namorados
by Nai Malfoy
Summary: - Não podia perder a chance de lhe apresentar o fondue.


**Fondue para namorados**

Idéias são como pequenas sementes. Elas estão lá, somente esperando que o solo esteja propício para que germinem e façam seu estrago. E a mente de Tony Stark era realmente um campo fértil para qualquer tipo de idéia, principalmente uma que começou ao observar um pedaço de queijo gruyère enquanto se lembrava do namorado, que já devia estar impaciente ao esperá-lo com as compras.

Steve o desafiara quanto a sua capacidade de ser romântico. Tudo bem que nem mesmo ele devia ter notado quando o fez, mas Tony levou a sério quando o outro reclamou sobre a falta de planos para o dia dos namorados que se aproximava. Aquilo era ultrajante, uma vez que jamais tivera que planejar realmente um dia dos namorados. Primeiro porque jamais tivera alguém sério, depois porque, mesmo que tivesse, Pepper estaria lá para planejar o dia para ele. Mas não, Steve não podia se contentar com o que Pepper programasse, e Pepper tinha que ter o próprio dia dos namorados para programar justamente quando o namorado dele queria algo especial.

Acabou por levar o gruyère, assim como o emmental que estava na prateleira de cima. Enquanto pagava a conta do supermercado pensava em quando poderia comprar um bom litro de kirsch sem que o namorado desconfiasse de nada, por mais que tivesse certeza que Steve não saberia para quê a bebida serviria. Com toda experiência dele era bem provável que confundisse o litro com algum combustível e usar para acender a lareira numa noite qualquer, fazendo com que Tony tivesse uma crise de risos quando percebesse o engano. O primeiro problema para a sua idéia, entretanto, começou quando chegou em casa e Steve resolveu que aquela era uma ótima noite para comer sanduíche de queijo, utilizando quase todo o que ele tinha comprado. Tony se controlou para não acabar esganando-o quando viu as duas pequenas montanhas de sanduíches prontas.

O primeiro ramo da idéia, que não foi podado conforme os pequenos desafios surgiam – não que Tony Stark não gostasse de desafios, mas Steve conseguira quase estragar tudo mais de uma vez com a sua maldita curiosidade, e não era realmente fácil fazer qualquer coisa escondido dele –, foi o de juntar à sua receita de fondue de queijo uma de fondue de chocolate. Por sorte podia contar com a organização de Pepper para lhe conseguir os réchauds e os ingredientes de sua pequena empreitada, assim como a presteza da mesma para fazer com que Steve passasse toda a tarde fora de casa na data programada. Só não podia acreditar na cara de incredulidade que ela fez quando ele contou sobre a surpresa programada, colocando a mão na testa dele e perguntando "Quem é você e o que fez com Tony Stark?" com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

"Não pode ser mais difícil do que criar um novo composto." Ele disse tão logo ligou o som, começando com aquela que seria a primeira experiência realmente válida na cozinha que ele conseguia lembrar – e provavelmente a última também. De todo modo, não era tão difícil assim fazer tudo em pequenos pedaços e colocar no réchaud, esperando que o fogo brando fizesse seu trabalho enquanto pequenas velas eram acesas pela casa e a mesinha de centro se transformava na sala de jantar dos dois. Riu ao pensar o quão romântico Tony Stark poderia ser, chegando a conclusão de que devia fotografar aquilo e enviar para o sistema da S.H.I.E.L.D., sanando assim qualquer dúvida sobre suas capacidades de criar aquele tipo de atmosfera, mas desistiu da idéia com uma risada, enquanto Jarvis fazia a lareira acender. Steve não devia demorar a chegar. Afinal, Pepper fora clara em dizer que ela não deixaria de aproveitar o namorado dela porque ele tinha um problema com o dele.

Tomou um banho rápido e, mesmo que o esforço merecesse um de seus melhores ternos, acabou vestindo uma camiseta e a calça de moletom, dando mais uma olhada na sala só para verificar que estava tudo certo, antes que Steve saísse pelo elevador e estancasse no meio do caminho visivelmente corado. Aquela havia sido a maior vitória da noite, enquanto o namorado caminhava até ele meio embasbacado e com uma enorme interrogação no rosto, segurando um pacote nas mãos - que Tony presumiu ser o presente dele.

- Não podia perder a chance de lhe apresentar o fondue. – e, tirando das mãos dele o pacote para abri-lo sem nenhum pudor, completou – Feliz dia dos namorados, apesar de, dessa vez, o meu presente ter sido claramente o melhor.

Falou com um sorriso matreiro, arrancando outro de Steve, enquanto o loiro balançava positivamente a cabeça. Daquela vez ele conseguira ser enganado e realmente estava se sentindo mal por não ter pensado em nada mais do que a pequena lembrança que fora tomada de suas mãos quando Tony se dera ao trabalho de fazer algo diferente. Aproximou-se da mesinha de centro, observando o conteúdo dos réchauds, assim como as pequenas travessas com pães e frutas cortadas. Depois de uma nota mental para desafiá-lo mais vezes quanto ao romantismo, virou-se para Tony com um sorriso para comentar.

- Então esse é o tão famoso fondue dos Stark? Me dê alguns minutos para que eu tome um banho e eu posso descobrir que gosto isso tem. – e, no meio do caminho para o quarto, completou – Pelo menos uma vez o seu presente tinha que ser melhor que o meu.

Falou em tom de brincadeira, sabendo que aquela pequena alfinetada poderia render bons frutos no final das contas. Steve não demorou a voltar para a sala, apanhando a taça de vinho que Tony lhe oferecia antes de sentar na almofada ao lado dele, de frente para a mesinha de centro. Não queria nem saber como ele tivera aquela idéia, o que não impedia de aproveitá-la depois do segundo gole de vinho, se perguntando como faria para comer aquilo.

- Você vai precisar disso se quiser experimentar.

Tony lhe entregou o garfo especial, como se lesse seus pensamentos, espetando o próprio garfo em um pedaço do pão e mergulhando no conteúdo quente da panela, dando algumas voltas para que o queijo cortasse antes de por aquela mistura na boca. Steve não demorou a fazer o mesmo, finalmente experimentando o tão famoso fondue. A mistura dos queijos com mais alguma coisa que ele não conseguia identificar agradou seu paladar, fazendo-o sorrir. Não era tão bom como sexo – afinal, aquele era o significado especial da palavra para quem conhecera sua pequena gafe – mas não deixava de ser bom por isso.

- Esperei algo melhor, mas não estou decepcionado.

- Oh, por favor, você não pode esperar nada melhor de queijo com pão, Steve. Apesar de que queijo com pão é melhor do que muita coisa que eu já comi.

Steve deu uma risada alta, acreditando verdadeiramente naquilo, apesar de que o que mais o divertira foi o fato de Tony – logo Tony – não ter levado os pensamentos para o mesmo rumo que os dele foram. De todo modo, se concentrou no jantar e na conversa amena entre eles, não que aquele fosse exatamente um jantar, mas Tony parecia se divertir e se impacientar cada vez que tinha que se contentar em enrolar mil vezes o queijo naquelas pequenas poções de pão quando Steve bem conhecia sua gula. O fondue de chocolate, Steve chegou a conclusão, dava bem menos trabalho e era realmente mais gostoso, talvez pelas frutas ou simplesmente pelo fato de ser chocolate, mesmo que Tony parecesse preferir o salgado.

Idéias são realmente sementes, e, mesmo que não saiba, a mente de Steve também é um campo fértil, mesmo que ele só se dê conta que suas pequenas sementinhas germinaram quando elas já estão grandes o suficiente para quase ocupar toda a cabeça dele com um único e fixo pensamento: fondue. Não o prato finalmente apresentado por Tony – que naquele momento se divertia puxando infinitamente o queijo do réchaud, enrolando-o em um generoso pedaço de pão (porque ele finalmente perdera a pouca paciência que tinha e fora buscar pão de verdade na cozinha) – mas aquela primeira impressão que tivera sobre a palavra. Talvez pudesse melhorar seu presente de dia dos namorados provando para Tony que _fondue _era muito melhor que fondue.

.

.

.

N.A.: Essa foi escrita para o dia dos namorados, mas por diversos motivos só esta sendo postada agora. Bom fondue para vocês!


End file.
